Trauma
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: Unfinished story. There is a terrible storm and Natsumi and Giroro are the only ones at the house. Natsumi becomes terrorfied of the storm because it's so intence. How does Giroro react? Review if you want me to continue.


Me and Libby Role Play story. Me= Natsumi Libby=Giroro

Giroro heard a voice all-too-familiar voice calling him from the inside of the Hinata home. "... N... Nat... Nat...sumi..." he echoed to himself as he drooled a little. "... I wonder what she wants...?" he asked himself as he poked his head out of the tent. "... Y-yes, N-Natsumi...?... Y-you n-need me for s-something...?" he said to the girl, as nervous as he ever was when he was around her.

Natsumi had a frusterated look on her face. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and her pink slippers. She looked back over at Giroro with a distressed look still plastered onto her face. "Giroro do you have any idea at all were Fuyuki went? He was supposed to be home 3 hours ago and he won't pick up his cellphone. I tried to find the other frogtard but no one else is here." Natsumi's voice was soaked with worry and frusteraton, as she leaned against the door frame.

"... No... I don't know where Fuyuki went... nor the others," he said to her, looking away, truly sorry that he couldn't make her any happier by knowing where everyone was. "... But I'm sure they didn't go anywhere dangerous..." he replied as he looked back at her, continuing to speak, "... Even though Keroro has a tendency to cause trouble. "

Natsumi sighed and knodded. "Thanks Giroro..." She said smiling then jumping suddenly, hitting her head on the top of the door frame as a crash of thunder echos in the neibhorhood. "oowwww!"

"NATSUMI!" Giroro exclaimed as he ran over to her, attempting to help her back on her feet. "Are you alright...?" It was a funny thing how something as small as getting a bruise from bumping into a door frame set Giroro off when it came to Natsumi... but he couldn't help it. He was very protective over her - and anything that hurt her, hurt him in turn.

She chuckled in response to Giroro's sudden exclaimation. "Y-yeah I'm ok...thanks for worrying about me giror-!" Natsumi is suddenly interupted by another enormious crash of thunder. In response she let out a small squeak and covered her ears, looking up at the darkening sky with worry. "I-Is it just me or is the thunder louder then it normally is..." She says with a nervious shiver as a small thin bolt of lightning out lined the horizon behind giroro. "G-giroro you should come inside with me..." A worried and somewhat halfway freaked out pair of eyes meet his.

Giroro's eyes widened when he heard the last sentence Natsumi uttered to him. It repeated itself over and over again in his head as he stood there for seconds on end, daydreaming - not even noticing Natsumi looking at him. "... you should come inside with me... inside with me... inside... with... ME..." Giroro's heart was beating so fast that it was affecting all areas of his body. He could barely breathe as his eyes softened to white crescent-moon shapes, and he drooled. "... Mehemmm... hmmehmmmm..." he muttered to Natsumi, almost inaudibly.

Natsumi looked at him strangely. "Giroro? Are you ok? You sound sick..." She says as she reaches to put her hand on his forehead but is interrupted by the loudest crash of thunder she'd ever heard and lightning suddenly struck a tree down the street. The young girl, nervous and somewhat frightened at the extreme change in weather, screamed and covered her ears. It's not that she was afraid of storms, she just had never experienced a lightning storm before because those don't normally happen in Japan. "G-Giroro please let's go inside..." She squeaked at the swooning alien before her. "Please?"

Giroro was partially paralyzed from his passionate perplexion of Natsumi and the trance it had put him under, but he was just barely able to nod a 'Yes,' to the frightened girl, and climb into the house and walk over to the couch.

Natsumi stood up shakily and began to close the door when another crash of thunder surprised her, this time the thunder was even louder and lasted longer. She squeaked and shut the door quickly, locking it and shutting the blinds.

Natsumi was shaking. She'd never experienced a storm like this, and since 'The Soldier' had gone all gaga on her she had to regain her composure herself...or at least try too. "L-let's see what the n-n-news says..." Natsumi trembles and turns on the TV, taking a seat next to Giroro, still trembling the entire time.

Giroro must have sensed something different about his beloved Pekoponian warrioress - a second or two later, he seemed to snap himself out of his tantalizing trance and calm down completely. ... Well, not COMPLETELY... He looked over at Natsumi and noticed her trembling. It was something he was not used to seeing from her... and it worried him. He seemed to put two-and-two together as well when he saw her jump at the next thunder clap that sounded. She was afraid of the storm... Giroro thought of what he could do in the situation, but he wasn't good at comforting people, so it was difficult. He looked around for a potential way OUT of the situation... and noticed a blanket that was resting on the arm of one of the couches. He got up and walked over to it, sliding it off and bringing it back over to her. He turned his head from Natsumi in embarassment, saying, "... Here. ... This may help," as he held the blanket out to her with his little red hand.

She looked down from the TV to the little red frog before her. With a trembling hand she knods and takes the blanket, pulling it over her head and beginning to say thank you to Giroro when a sudden boom echo's and the lights go out. She shrieks. And it wasn't a plain old shriek, it was a terrified one. She was absolutely terrified. She could hear the hail hitting the window and could see the thousands and thousands of lightning flashes from her trembling spot on the couch.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this afraid of a storm. But for some reason her gut told her this wasn't an ordinary storm. "G-Giroro where a-are you I can't see you..." Her soft frightened voice slipped into the noisy room, Giroro knew what had to be done next... and just as Natsumi was terrified of the storm, he was just as terrified to admit that he HAD to go over to Natsumi, sit next to her, possibly VERY CLOSE TO HER... and comfort her the best that he could. His little heart was thumping so quickly that he couldn't tell whether it had broken through his red skin and was pounding on the outside of him. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in deeply, and then proceeded to climb up to the couch, feeling around for Natsumi.

"... I'm near you... somewhere around here... Don't worry, " he said, as he suddenly felt the warmth of her leg insulated by the blanket. If it was even visible due to his red color, at that moment, he blushed the brightest red that there ever was. His conscience was telling him to pull away from her leg as his hand was resting on it... but for some reason, he just couldn't remove it. He stood there, blushing in the darkness, and waiting for a potential beating from the surprisingly strong Pokopenian girl.

She put her hand on his head, then still trembling, lifted him up onto the couch right beside her, putting the blanket over his head too. "All I heard t-t-the weather man say was that this was what they call a 'Tornado' in America...I'm not 100% what we should do...all I know is that it's in the residential area of Tokyo..." Natsumi looks up quickly as an enormous inhuman sounding screech played outside. "W-w-w-w-we should go down stairs...a-and find some flashlights...I don't think it's safe up here..."

Giroro's blush couldn't get any brighter when Natsumi lifted him up and placed him right next to her... but he realized that his swooning over the Pekoponian should be short-lived when he heard the raging screech from outside. The weather on his own planet got dangerous at times... but this storm was truly unordinary. His eyes grew serious as he reached for Natsumi's hand with his own. "C'mon," he said to her with a serious tone, holding on to her hand and hopping off the couch, trying to pull her along as he went. "We need to get to the lowest point of the house, away from windows. ... This storm is deadly."

Natsumi didn't complain. She wasn't gonna argue with him. Just as he pulled her out of the room the loud screech sounded throughout the house and a huge crash was heard. Natsumi turned back to see what was happening. The crashing and screeching sounded as if it was getting closer when suddenly the wall behind/beside Natsumi burst and a large object slowed to a stop directly behind her.

"T-That's a car!" She says her voice filled with terror. "That's out neighbor's car!"  
Giroro could care less about what was happening around the house and about the crash - even though it scared the hell out of him, he wanted to get Natsumi to safety above all else. "NATSUMI!" he shouted, terrified for her and clutching her hand tightly, pulling her towards him. He opened the trap door that led to the basement and tugged her downward until she was climbing the stairs leading to the cement hallway that led to Keroro's room. He pulled the trap door down and locked it, just before more debris could blow down into the basement area and hit them. He climbed down to her, breathing heavily. "... Please... DON'T stop next time..." he said to her, shakily, but relieved that he got her downstairs in time.

Natsumi sucked in a breath. The way he said that scared her. "s-sorry g-g-giroro..." She said with a quiet voice. She looked up at the cement door he had just closed and her eyes grew wide with horror. It was shaking...and in a storm that is NOT a good sign. She just stared at it backing away as it began to slightly shake open. "G-giroro!" She said with horror sewn through her voice as the cement door began to flipopen and closed, glass and debrise falling through the door each time it opened. She grasped his hand tightly as she continued to back up, in her moment of terror she completely forgot about the green frogtards room.

Giroro corrected her by sharply turning his direction and dragging her to the door to Keroro's room. He struggled to open it with the wind beating against him as the debris fell down from the trap door, but he eventually got it open, ran in and pulled Natsumi in alongside him, closing the door behind them. "Natsumi!" he yelled to her as she stood behind him, and continued, "Go open the door to the base!... We need to go there to get away from this!" Giroro was attempting to hold the door closed so the debris and wind wouldn't get into the room. It was awfully hard, seeing as he was so small and the storm was so great, but knowing that he was potentially protecting Natsumi from harm kept him going.

Natsumi ran to the refrigerator and opened it, then quickly ran to the couch and using all her strength pushed it towards the door, blocking it and giving them time to escape. She looked back at Giroro with frightened eyes and ran to the refrigerator portal. "Come on Giroro!" She says and points at it for him to get in it. "Lets go!"

Giroro quickly let go of the door and sprinted towards the open refrigerator, entering the portal and making sure to grab Natsumi and pull her in alongside him. He just barely managed to close the door behind them, and they traveled through the portal together as the storm raged through Keroro's room, tearing up each and everything there... including his precious Gunpla. As the portal led them to the base, all became silent. They were well underground at this point, so the storm couldn't possibly reach them. Giroro looked to Natsumi, asking her as comfortingly as he could while out of breath, "... Are you alright...?... I didn't hurt you as I pulled you around, did I?"

"I-I'm good...a little freaked but I'm ok...Thanks Giroro..." She says still a trembling a bit. Natsumi looks around the room. She had no idea what room she was in because there was no electricity. At least in the frogtards room there was the glowing fridge but the area around the two was completely dark. Giroro had let go of her hand so she had no idea where he had gone. "G-Giroro where'd you go-!" Natsumi unwisely walked forward and crashed into something. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she flipped over it and onto the other side of it. What ever it was tipped over ontop of her, luckily it wasn't heavy though so she could easily get it off of her...she just wanted to make sure giroro wasn't in the way so she didn't hurt him.

Giroro fumbled about in the darkness to find Natsumi and make sure she was alright. He might have been an animal, technically, but he wasn't able to see that well in the dark even with that in mind. "Just stay still, Natsumi... If you keep talking to me, I will be able to find you. Say something else."

"Uh well...I tripped and something metal fell on me...It's pretty light so I can get it off of myself..." The sensation of a liquidy substance running down her arm was now present and she knew what that meant. She didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to panic Giroro by telling him her arm was bleeding but she also didn't want him to move farther away from her. "...I'm really worried about Fuyuki and the others...and my mom and Koyuki...I...I wonder what's going on up above us..."

Giroro somehow found a way over to Natsumi, and just happened to touch her right where she was bleeding - even though she hoped that he wouldn't be aware of the blood. He felt the warm substance running down her arm and got a bit nervous thinking about her welfare... but in a situation like this, there was no time for nervousness. "... Oh god, Natsumi... You're bleeding!" Giroro needed to find something to stop the bleeding, but it was so dark that he couldn't possibly find anything nearby. "... s**t... " He mumbled as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Then, he remembered that there was a store room right near the beginning of the base, only a little walk from where they were. He started to help Natsumi up, saying, "... It'll be alright, I know we have a storage room around here somewhere. We have plenty of medical supplies in there."

"G-Giroro I-I don't think we can get there it's too dark to see...we should just stay put..." Natsumi says and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. "Here Giroro," She says and hands him the hankie. "Would you mind wrapping that on my cut? I can't do it myself..." She says and blushes in the dark due to the fact that HE had to do it for HER. She hated feeling helpless.

Giroro scavenged for the handkerchief in the dark, and met Natsumi's hand a few seconds later, taking it from her and taking guesses as to where he should begin to wrap her wound. "... Hold still... This might hurt a bit," he said to her as he ran his fingers along the wound to see how big of a cut it was. Then once he got an idea of what the wound was like, it wrapped the handkerchief carefully across her arm until it was snug into place. "... There... " He said and continued, "... That should do it." He wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow using the back of his arm and asked her directly afterwards, "How does it feel?... Not too tight, is it?"

Natsumi winces as he runs his hand over her wound. It stung but she could handle it. As soon as he wrapped it she relaxed and turned to face where she thought he was. "It's fine...thanks Giroro..." She says her tone of voice sounding somewhat melancholy. She was thinking about Fuyuki...her Mom...The frogtard...Koyuki...all the people that lived in her neighborhood...she was scared for them.

She finds her eyes were beginning to tear up and at that moment, when she blinked, a tear rolled down her face and landed on Giroro's outstretched arm. "What if they're all dead? Oh God I hope they're all ok..." She thinks to herself and clasps her hands together.

At that very moment, it seemed as if all of Giroro's fears and inexperience with comforting people faded away. He absolutely HATED the thought of Natsumi crying about anything. Not that he had ever seen her truly cry about anything, but just thinking about it tore him up inside. Giroro brought his hands with the now-dried blood on them up to Natsumi's and laid them across her own. "... Don't worry about them..." he said to her in a comforting tone (one of the only times he ever spoke that way) and continued, "... Keroro has been in situations like this before... just as I have... He might be a dumbass at times... but I know he's keeping everyone safe." He found himself slowly caressing her hand back and forth almost instinctively when he talked to her.

Natsumi looks at Giroro in helpless shock, tears continuing to run down her face. "Y-Y-You...promise?" Her soft sad voice echoed through the large dark room as she continued to cry, tilting her head down wards. He was doing a very good job of making her feel safe and it was a great attempt to calm her. In normal situations it would've calmed her down with no problem...but her thoughts were out of control. She kept thinking of the worst case scenarios. A small sniffle escaped her, convincing Giroro that she WAS in fact still crying.

"... I promise." he reassured her as they waited for the storm to pass in darkness. Giroro knew full well that Natsumi was crying, and it was completely ailing him both inside and out. He felt almost as if he were a madman being there with her, worrying about her emotional welfare every waking second. "... But you can't think like that, Giroro..." he said to himself and continued in his mind, "... Just be patient and let her cry it out... just because you don't show your emotions openly doesn't mean others don't." Giroro moved in closer to her, trying to make her feel safer there in the dark. ... She didn't have much else to reassure her of a safe outcome other than him. But he couldn't help but wonder... Was he enough?

Natsumi closed her eyes. "No I can't act like this...t-this is a serious situation I can't be crying in a dark room...I have to...be strong..." She thought and took a deep breath then let it out. At that moment she stopped crying. She turned her head to look where Giroro was. His hands were still on hers and one of his was still caressing her hands as both of hers were still clasped together. She closed her eyes again. "I'm ok now Giroro..." She says her strong voice returning. At that moment she brought Giroro into a hug. "Thank you very much Giroro...I'm glad you're here with me right now...If you hadn't I would be most likely either dead or still crying..." She said as she continued to warmly embrace him.

Considering the circumstances, Giroro should have been more than willing to keep the emotional stuff to a minimum, but he could not HELP but simply melt in Natsumi's arms. The temperature of his body soared through the roof, and he had the biggest smile on his face, with a little drool dribbling from his open mouth. His eyes, needless to say, were closed in complete and utter contentment as she kept him close to her. He muttered to himself in his head, "... She's hugging me... Just as she does in my dreams... Is this really happening?"

Natsumi continued to embrace him for a few more moments. "Thank you so much Giroro..." She then releases him from the hug. And out of the corner of her eye she saw a small light. "What is that?" She thought and stood up. Making sure not to trip again she slowly made her way over to it.

Giroro nearly fell over as Natsumi released him from her embrace, but retained his composure at the last second. He stood up, and looked off to the side at the light Natsumi was walking towards. He followed close behind her, wondering for himself what the source of the light was. "Be careful, Natsumi..." he warned her quietly as she walked ahead of him

"I will be..." Natsumi says and finally reaches the source of the light. It felt like a door of some kind but she couldn't find a door knob. No matter how much she felt around for it she couldn't find it. "Giroro I think it's a door...Where are you?" Natsumi backs up, not knowing Giroro was following close behind, and tripped right over him. Falling into one of Kururu's special chairs. Right underneath the chair the floor drewback and the chair went down into the trap door, the door closing behind the screaming Natsumi.

"NATSUMI~~!" Giroro yelled as he stumbled over to where Natsumi fell. He felt around for the trap door, and when he found it, he simply couldn't open it. It was locked completely into place. "[********]" he said to himself in frustration as he started feeling around in another spot nearby. "... I know there is a secret compartment here somewhere..." Giroro said as he felt around the tiles of the base. He continued, "I kept some things in one of these tiles just in case something like this happened... I never trusted his contraptions... ... Ah-HA!" he exclaimed as he pounded his fist twice on a particular tile. The tile popped open almost immediately, and his hand fumbled around in the littls storage unit. Giroro pulled out an extra gun he had stored there, and a flashlight. He also tied some bandages around his arms, just in case he needed to wrap up a wound again. Flipping on the flashlight and clicking his gun's trigger, he said aloud with a raging passion, "... This is the first and LAST time Kururu's contraption ever scares my Natsumi." With that, he ran off down the hallway, searching for a way to Kururu's lab.

Natsumi was lying on the ground in Kururu's lab, unconscious and unawhere of her situation. She laid on the ground with the lights of Kururu's computer shining off of her skin and her eyes as they begin to flicker open. "Guh...G-Giro...ro? Giroro? Are you there?" Natsumi asks and looks around. She spots one of Kururu's camera screens that was on but there was no mad scientist in sight.

Natsumi approached the screen...and stared at it in horror. It was an image of the house and the neighborhood from a satellite view. "Oh...oh no..." Natsumi collapses onto her knees, tears running down her face once again. The image was frightening. The neighborhood was almost completely obliterated. "Oh...g...g….giro...ro..." Natsumi cried his name faintly. "Gi...roro..."

Giroro ran down the hallway, turning this way and that down the corridors. He was well aware where Kururu's lab was - for he'd been there many times with Keroro... even if he didn't want to go. He nearly reached the lab when the lights suddenly flickered back on. Giroro stopped mid-sprint when this happened... because it caught him off-guard. The next thing he knew, he heard a raspiness coming from the base's speakers and then an all-too-familiar laugh. "... Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ku ku ku ku~!" When the red frog heard this, he clenched his teeth in absolute fury. "... KURURU!... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NATSUMI?[/color]" There was a second or two of silence, until Giroro's yellow-colored comrade spoke. "[color=orange]... Ke, ke, ke... I've done nothing but follow my superior's orders, Corporal..." Giroro was tired of the bullshit, for lack of a better term. "DAMMIT, KURURU! DON'T PLAY YOUR GAMES WITH ME!" Kururu looked at Giroro through a security camera and smirked creepily. "... Don't believe me...?" the yellow frog replied to Giroro and continued, lowering a television in the corridor Giroro was in, "... See for yourself... Kuuuu ku ku ku..." What Giroro was about to see on the screen would infuriate him more than anything else possible.

Keroro didn't realize that doing this to Natsumi could give any mental damage to her whatsoever, though kururu fully knew what this could do to her.

On the screen it showed Natsumi on her knees, kneeling on the ground looking at a computor screen with the fake image of the neiborhood being annilated while bawling. "They're dead...everyone...the...whole neibor...h...hood..." Natsumi cried and crumpled into an even tighter ball, holding her knees to her chest and putting her head against her legs, sobbing the entire time. She beleived that she was the only one left. More then ever she wanted someone...ANYONE to be with her...she wanted Giroro to find her so baddly but couldn't call out to him in any loud tone...she could only cry his name. "G-g...giroro...g...Giro...ro..." She cried into her knees.

Giroro was so disgusted and infuriated beyond belief that he was, literally, shaking in anger. A second or so later, he also, literally, lit up the room even brighter with a firey aura that engulfed him as he shook (The stereotypical fire that surrounds an anime character when they are EXCRUCIATINGLY ANGRY). Through clenched teeth and with a face turned downward, he rasped to Kururu through the security camera, "... Keroro has done... some pretty awful things to the people of this god-forsaken planet..." Kururu watched the red frog shake as he talked, at first amused by his comrade's anger. ... But he quickly changed his attitude when he noticed that Giroro's anger-filled aura of fire was literally starting to burn through the very ground he was standing on. The red frog finished his sentence, boldly looking up to the security camera as he spoke, "... But this is by far the worst he's ever done!" At that point, Giroro went on a rampage of fury - he crashed through the hallways, running at top speed straight to Kururu's lab. "... Ke, ke, ke..." Kururu laughed a bit as he talked into a walkie talkie, "Taichou (Leader)... Target G is approaching coordinates... Would you like me to interfere? Ku, ku ku..." A voice on the other end of the line breathed out contentedly and replied, "... No. ... Let him come." The dark room the person was in shed just enough light to reveal a conniving, green smile. "... Ke, ke, ke... Yes sir," Kururu replied to the voice, setting the walkie talkie down soon afterwards. All the yellow genuis could do now was wait until his leader met Giroro at the lab.

Natsumi stayed crying huddled in a ball sobbing. She was too upset to hear anyone. "No...they can't be gone...Fuyuki...mom...Keroro...Dororo...K...Kururu...Tamama...ro..." Natsumi presses her head to her knees and rolled herself into a ball. She couldn't take it...it was too much.  
Suddenly, the sound of a blast pierced the complete silence of the lab, as a wall crashed down near the entrance. The clouds of dust from the cement blocked all views of the one walking straight through the debris as it fell down. As the dust cleared, the clear silhouette of Giroro showed itself, walking towards Natsumi - literally on fire and MAJORLY pissed off. His eyes shone of the darkest red color, his pupils seemingly demonic-looking as they slanted in fury. It was pitch black in the room, but the red frog seemed to know EXACTLY where his beloved Natsumi was. It was as if her emotional energy drew him towards her. He stood next to her, grasping his weapon tightly, but not looking directly at her. Instead, he stared evily to the wall directly in front of him. Instead of flaming up, Giroro said calmly but VERY sternly, "... Mind telling me what the ******** you are doing... Keroro?" A "hmph" could be heard from the wall covered in darkness, and a laugh broke through it. "GERO GERO GERO GERO... Whatever do you mean, Giroro?... I'm just testing out our new invasion plan... on my favorite person." Keroro could be seen smirking as he walked into the light, facing Giroro directly. The green frog glanced over at Natsumi, showing no remorse whatsoever.

Natsumi continued to cry she couldn't hear any of what they were saying. She was so confused and her mind kept telling her "They're all dead". Natsumi let out a semi-loud wail/cry. "They're all dead...what am I supposed to do...I...I shouldn't be here..." Natsumi cried and clutched her shirt, hugging herself. "I'm all alone..." She cried, still seeing the illusion of the distruction around her.

Giroro couldn't help but run over to Natsumi and bend down to her when he heard her cry out. It was just too painful for him to stand there and not do anything about it. He clutched her head just as quickly as he could, and turned her face so she was looking directly at him. "I'm right here, Natsumi...!" he said, and asked himself after he noticed she wasn't able to comprehend the fact that he was right there beside her, holding her, "... W... Why can't she see me...?... Why doesn't she know I'm here?" He turned to Keroro, furiously frustrated, asking in a yell, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Keroro simply stood there, relishing in a moment of pure triumph. "... She's disillusioned, Corporal... Thanks to Kururu's new invention... She is lead to believe that she is the only one left alive during a complete disaster. ... The emotional trauma caused by this leaves her absolutely immobilized." Keroro grinned from ear-to-ear, saying to add to this, "... Serves her right for treating me the way she does...She's evil. "Giroro had had ENOUGH. The last two words Keroro uttered about Natsumi took him over the edge. He got up, and lunged at Keroro in a blind rage.

At that momment Kururu took the ilussion to an all time far. In Natsumi's mind the camra kururu had panned over and showed the dead bodies of all of her family and friends (Excluding saburo cuz kururu didn't want to animate that). Natsumi's eyes grew wide with terror. " NOOOOO!" She screamed and cluthed her head in her hands. To kururu's suprise the emotional impact was so strong it caused her to break out of the illusion. Natsumi tipped over onto her side crying and trembling. "No...th...they're all gone even...K-keroro..." Natsumi says his name crying. She gave him a hard time but deep down she actually cared for keroro. "No...I don't wanna be here if everyones gone..." She cries shutting her eyes tightly and crying weakly. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" She screamed, crying even louder.

Keroro was too distracted by Natsumi's short little cry of his name to notice that Giroro was heading straight towards him. Giroro grabbed his green comrade (more like captain) by the neck, and had the gun directly in his face. "GET NATSUMI OUT OF THIS!" he screamed at his leader, inching the gun ever-closer to Keroro's face. Keroro was terrified for a moment, but then noticed something about Giroro that he never had before, in that split second before the red frog could blow his captain's brains out. ... Giroro was actually crying! "... Please..." Giroro begged Keroro, all while keeping the gun in place near the green frog's face, nearly sobbing as he did so. "... I don't want to do this to you... And I can't watch her suffer...!... KERORO! Never before had Keroro had to come to a decision as ruthless and dangerous as he did now. He never thought he'd see the day Giroro would cry about something... even something as ironic as an "enemy" that he had ended up falling in love with. ... Keroro couldn't help but ask himself if punishing someone who had agreed to care for him and shelter him from the environment of a strange planet was the right thing to do... then again, he WAS an invader. He was completely and utterly indecisive as he glanced to the side, over at the immobilized Natsumi, the warm tears of Giroro falling on him.

Natsumi opened her eyes and looked to see giroro choking keroro. Her eyes welled up with tears, she was so confused but that didn't matter. Keroro WAS alive. She stood up and weakly ran over hugging both Giroro and Keroro tightly and sobbing. " I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE NOT DEAD KERORO!" She cried hugging the two, still sobbing. Her grip on them wasn't too tight because her emotional breakdowns had weakened her. She didn't care what would happen to her now, she was just happy he was alive. "please...don't ever scare me like that (Refering to how they couldn't find keroro not knowing he did that to her and still thinking that everyone was dead)...I t-thought you died..." She cried and rested her head slowly against keroro's shoulder and continuing to sob. "I don't know what I would've done...if you...had...died..." She cries the last part weakly.

There was no question what Keroro would do with a moment like this abound. The green frog muttered quietly, "... N... Natsumi-dono..." The next thing he knew, great big tears were welling up in his own eyes, and he completely broke down the next second. "I'M SO SORRY, NATSUMI-DONO! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!... I'LL DO MY CHORES WITHOUT COMPLAINING FROM NOW ON! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! NATSUMI-DONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." From a distance, Kururu sighed in nerdy angst and flipped the lights back on. He said sarcastically to himself, "... How surprising... another plan failed. ... Kuuuuuu ku ku ku~!" he laughed creepily to himself and continued, "Are we giving up on this plan for sure, Taichou?" Keroro nodded a teary "yes" to Kururu as he hugged Natsumi tightly. "I see," Kururu replied and continued, "... POJITO! (I press!)" Kururu pressed a button on a controller he had in his hand, and in the blink of an eye, everything related to the invasion plan disappeared into the mechanized walls.

Giroro didn't let his emotions take control over him, wiping the last of his tears and then proceeding to take care of Natsumi the best that he possibly could. "... I'm still ******** pissed off at you, Keroro... for even suggesting a plan as horrid as this... but Natsumi needs to be taken to her room and taken care of." He pointed at his leader and the evil genius in the background (Kururu), speaking again, "And YOU TWO are going to stay by her side with me until she is well again!" They couldn't argue with that logic. Giroro was still fired up from the whole event... any more s**t from them and they could be blown to bits. The three of them worked hard to get Natsumi to her room, and in her bed. Rest was the thing that she needed most at this point... the emotional trauma took a physical toll on her for sure.

About an hour later Natsumi had stopped crying and shaking, and an hour after that she opened her eyes. She saw she was in her room and she turned her head weakly to her side and saw Keroro, Giroro, Fuyuki, Dororo, Koyuki, Tamama, Kururu, Saburo, and Momoka, all in her room. It was late at night and a few of them were asleep and leaning against eachother...the only ones awake were Giroro and Keroro. She looked at Keroro who was looking away and smiled weakly. The fact that he did that to her didn't sink in yet but even if he had she didn't care. she was of course a little upset at him but she didn't have the emotional stamina to become angry. It had taught her something. "Ke...roro...Giroro..."

"Natsumi..." Giroro said, standing at her side, now relieved. "... Are you alright?" he asked her, Keroro too embarassed to look at Natsumi directly standing right behind him.

Natsumi Just knods smiling weakly. She sits up and looks at keroro then to Giroro. " Keroro...I want...to apologize...I've treated you very bad...lately...I had a terrible Nightmare And in it...You...Fuyuki...everyone...they all died..." Natsumi closes her eyes. "I saw everyone's...bodies...they were all gone and then i woke up...you have no idea the releif that came over me when I saw you and Giroro fighting like normal..." Natsumi giggles weakly. "It made me happy...that that didn't happen..."

Keroro felt like absolute s**t when he heard Natsumi speak... she obviously had no recollection of what he had done to her, purposely. Keroro could do nothing but nod to her, and sink to an all-time low when Giroro gave him a death glare and a "I bet you feel REEEEEEALLY good about yourself, don't you?" kind of look.  
Then, Giroro turned back to Natsumi. "... I... I apologize, Natsumi... for everything... for not always being there with you when you needed me to be." He looked away from her, ashamed.

Natsumi just continues to smile. "Don't apologize Giroro...I'm just glad you and keroro are here with me right now..." She says and looks around the room. Everyone was there. "I'm...so happy that didn't actually happen..." Natsumi says weakly and stands up. She was still a bit wobbily but she could make it, she was hungry and she didn't want to stress Giroro any more.

"No, Natsumi-dono," Keroro said as he sprinted over to her and helped her sit back down. He continued to speak, "I will make something for you... I want to do it. Just sit down. ... Giroro can keep you company as everyone sleeps." Keroro left Giroro and Natsumi and proceeded to go downstairs to make some food for Natsumi. "... Even though a little food can't possibly make up for what I did..." he said to himself as he walked downstairs, feeling extremely guilty.

Natsumi watches keroro walk out then looks at giroro strangly. "He's acting strange...is it because I'm calling him by his real name now?" She asks as she rests her back against the wall. "He...he really doesn't have too..." she thinks to herself then remembers Giroro. "Giroro are you ok? I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...to scare you like that..." She says in a sencire fashion. She really felt guilty for breaking down like that. "I must've scared you..."

"Ah..." Giroro said to her, taken aback by her apologizing. He reached for the back of his head and scratched it, stereotypical of an embarassed anime character. "... No... I just worried a little... I wasn't scared," he said, continuing, "... And I'm perfectly fine." In truth, he was trying to hide a wound that he recieved on the back of his arm, so he quickly got the ligament out of her sight. "... I'm just glad you are safe and sound," he muttered quietly to her.

Unluckily for Giroro, Natsumi had spotted the wound before he was able to hide it. She also knew Giroro wouldn't come near her with that wound unless it was nessisary and she didn't have the energy to chase him. "Hey giroro come here for a sec i have something to give you..." She says as she begins reaching behind her bed, feeling around for something.

Giroro had a feeling that she'd seen the wound, and he REALLY didn't want to make her patch it up for him... but... he knew he'd get s**t from her if he didn't cooperate. She was very similiar to him... they both wouldn't take anything from anybody. When it came to them, total cooperation was key when it came to interacting with others. Giroro moved in closer to the bed, pretending not to know what she was searching for.

Natsumi Got out a small box. " In this box i have two things one of them my mom gave me when i was a little girl and the other..." Natsumi lifts giroro up onto the bed and wrapped his wound." Is a bunch of bandaids...Giroro I want you to have this." She says and sets a little itty bitty doll on his lap. "It's a good luck voodo doll. They're not like the ones that you use to curse people...they're good luck and they're supposed to bring you good health." Natsumi smiles directly at Giroro. "Hopefully this will help you stay out of danger and keep you from getting hurt." Natsumi winks at Giroro in a playful manner and smiles back at the door as she hears footsteps. "That's probably keroro..."

Keroro comes back into the room with a bowlful of beef stew, one of the things Natsumi makes for the family on occasion. The green frog seemed to have had a bit of fun making it, because he was grinning ear-to-ear as he walked in. "Natsumi-dono~! I made beef stew just for y-" Keroro stopped mid-sentence to look over at Giroro, who had obviously had some sort of close interaction with Natsumi, for he was blushing madly and daydreaming again on her bed, drooling, holding a doll that Keroro thought was quite strange. "... Ooookay, then..." Keroro said as he walked over to Natsumi, handing her the bowl and silverware.

Natsumi takes it happily and smiles innocently at Keroro. "Thanks Keroro." She says and takes a bite of the beef stew, she looks suprised then smiles. "Wow I'm suprised! This is actually really good..." Saburo begins to stir and he opens his eyes, looking down and realizing that Kururu was asleep leaning against him. Saburo just smiled and didn't move or say anything. he just watched and when anyone looked in his direction he closed his eyes.

As Natsumi continues to eat the food she hears a sudden bang on the window that makes her jump. Luckily she didn't spill the stew on herself. "W-what was that?" She says as saburo looks over at the window. "I'll check..." He didn't want to wake kururu up so he picked him up and carried him over to the window with him. Kururu had a lack of sleep anyways...he was sleeping and Saburo wanted to keep it that way.

Giroro awoke from his trance almost immediately as Saburo began to stir. Anytime Saburo and Natsumi were in a room together, Giroro automatically assumed the worst, so he vowed to interfere just as often as he could. He rushed over to the window, still holding the doll Natsumi gave him, and said to the boy in a cocky tone, "... I'll handle this... pretty boy," he said as he looked out of the window. Giroro looked down to the ground, but couldn't see anything surrounding the outside of her room. "... Must've been debris from the roof... There's nothing out there."

Saburo looked at Giroro strangely, still holding kururu but not arguing. Natsumi looked at giroro then back to Saburo. Giroro was allways so mean to saburo. She had no idea why. Saburo knew that sound anywhere. "No Giroro it was something..." He says as he stands behind Giroro and looks out the window. Before Saburo could say any thing he saw a very faint flash of lightning off in the distance. Saburo's eyes widen a bit and he closes the blinds nerviously. Kururu had told him what they did to Natsumi while she was out...and he didn't want natsumi to freak out again.

Natsumi looks at him strangly. "Saburo what's wrong? What'd you see?" She wasn't nervious or flustered around him at all for once. It was probably because she had such a large emotional overload before so she wasn't to worried. Saburo smiled nerviously. "Ah It's nothing...um Giroro may I speak with you for a mo outside?" He looks down at Giroro worried. He was still holding kururu who was still asleep.

Giroro really had no business to discuss with Saburo on ANY terms, since he was his rival, but... he could tell something fishy was going on around the Hinata home, and Saburo seemed to be the only one who knew about it. He had no choice but to talk to him. "Fine," he replied to the silver-haired young man, getting a head start to the door of Natsumi's room.

Saburo followed Giroro out still carrying the sleeping kururu, and closed the door behind him. "Giroro that was hail." He said and turned towards giroro. "I know you care for Natsumi a great deal...and due to that fact i want to tell you that i think it would be best to move her back down to the base. I don't want Natsumi to have to relive or even remember what she was forced to see, and it wasn't only hail I saw...I saw very faint lightning off in the distance..." saburo finally finished and looked at Giroro very seriously.

"s**t," Giroro mumbled under his breath and continued, "... The storm may trigger another emotional breakdown after all the trauma she experienced today..." He agreed with Saburo right away about what needed to be done. He hated to even ask him to do so, but he suggested something to the boy right away. "... Seeing as you are bigger and stronger than me..." he said and continued through clenched teeth, "... Could you carry Natsumi down to the base?... I will try to explain to her why we are taking these precautions while you do it." Giroro was simply bawling inside, his inner, romantic self longing for the strength to be able to pick up HIS Natsumi and carry her off in the sunset.

Saburo knods and walks back into the room. "Natsumi, Giroro will explain on the way..." He says as he picks up natsumi and gently carries her out of the room. Kururu who was still asleep, was hug/clinging to saburo's colar and was still asleep. Saburo smiled at that. "It's not like Kururu to do that...so this is a rare oppertunity..." he thinks to himself as he carries Natsumi down the stairs.

Natsumi didn't blush, she didn't freak out at all...she just knodded. The emotional impact was so great on her today it was almost as if she couldn't have anymore stressful emotions. "o-ok..."

"Natsumi..." Giroro began, trying to remain calm all while coming up with a good explanation for why they were going back down to the base. He talked to her again while they walked down the stairs, "... Saburo and I... felt that it was better if you rested up in the base. ... Uhhhh... The environment upstairs may remind you too much of that horrible weather we've been having," Giroro lied. Just as they were nearing the bottom of the stairs, Giroro happened to look at Saburo's arm as he carried Natsumi. The young man's hand was slowly but surely nearing Natsumi's bottom (even if it was unintended), and Giroro didn't like it one bit. He gave Saburo a "If your hand goes ANY LOWER, you're dead... " kind of look, and walked on with them.

Saburo notices the look giroro gives him and tilts hus head as if saying, "What's wrong? What'd I do?" Kururu begins to move around abit as giroro continues to speak and as he does he tightens his grip on saburo's colar. Saburo lets a small chuckle escape his lips when there was a sudden crash of thunder...and Natsumi screamed and covered her ears. She WAS scared but she couldn't cry...if she could she already would be...but she couldn't...

Saburo looks at Giroro again with a hurried look and Kururu stirs awake...HUGGING Saburo's neck.

Giroro was a tad bit worried for Natsumi's emotional welfare at that moment, but he knew she'd be alright if they just got her downstairs as quickly as possible. The red frog opened the latch to the basement and motioned for Saburo to go downwards with her. At the same time, Giroro couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself about Kururu's behavior as he slept, smirking all the while. "... If I got a picture of this... It would be SO exploitable," the corporal thought to himself as he went downstairs, eyeing Kururu all the while.

Saburo hurries down the stairs as Natsumi looks at kururu with her hands over her ears. "Saburo has he ever done this before? I mean to you?" Saburo smiles as Giroro opens the door to keroro's room. "Only once before...and he was also asleep that time." He said as Kururu stirred again and suddenly cuddles a tiny bit into saburo's chest. Saburo just smiles. "He does it when he's reaaaaaaaallllly tired..."

As Giroro glanced over to Kururu, he couldn't help but snicker. He was trying SO HARD to keep in a laughing fit, but it wasn't working out for him very well. Kururu had never acted so childish before, and it greatly amused Giroro. As he followed Saburo into Keroro's room, he was almost dying of laughter, covering his mouth to make sure that he couldn't be heard.

Saburo stops and looks back at giroro, the cute image of kururu still hugging his neck still fresh in giroro's mind. "Giroro is...something wrong?" Natsumi also looks conserned when kururu cuddles again and the wakes up...looking up into a smiling Saburo's face. "Morning...actually it's night time but you get what i mean..." ^^ Kururu was still somewhat cuddled into saburo and was still hugging saburo's neck. Natsumi giggles as kururu begins to let go slowly...obviously embarrassed.

Giroro regained his composure as if he had never laughed at anything at all, but deep inside he KNEW he was NEVER going to forget what he just saw. He really wished he had a camera on him... a picture of Kururu like that could EASILY be used as blackmail. The little red corporal opened the door to Keroro's box that led to the base and walked in, snickering to himself very quietly as everyone else followed him.

Saburo walked into the base entrance still carrying Natsumi...while Kururu continued to hang onto Saburo."Ok Giroro where should we take her...?" He says and stops behind the snikering Giroro.

Natsumi smiles. "I'm ok...I can walk on my own..." She says as Saburo lets her down. "Are you sure?" He asks worriedly as Natsumi stands up. " Yes...Saburo um...do you think you can go get Keroro Fuyuki and the others...I wanna tell them about...well..." she looks down and saburo smiles and puts Kururu down beside Giroro. "Sure...I'll be right back!" He says and runs up the stairs.

Giroro notices that Kururu stands close to him, almost purposely... and he takes a few steps away just to ensure that the mad scientist/genius wouldn't do anything creepy to him. "... You can come down this way, Natsumi..." Giroro says, leading her down a corridor, and opening a door for her. It was a sort of living room area, where the platoon came to draw up plans for their invasion on occasion.

Giroro turned around in a flash when he heard the scream, totally ignoring Kururu's annoying and VERY CREEPER-ISH poking. The red frog was half-expecting to see someone badly injured standing there, so his facial expression looked terribly worried. As he turned around, however... he couldn't have been more wrong. "... ... Keroro... Why the hell are you screaming? " Keroro continued to scream dramatically as he slowly but surely walked over to the side of the room, crying woefully in despair. "My... my favorite..." Keroro stopped to bend down on the floor, and then turned around dramatically to everyone present, yelling out as if he was reciting an EPIC movie quote, "MY FAVORITE ~!" He lifted up a broken gundam toy like it was baby Simba from the freaking Lion King, and he despaired, waiting for a reaction from the others.  
Giroro stood there, frustrated and embarassed for his OWN reputation, even regretting he ever joined THAT guy's platoon in the first place.

Fuyuki suddenly ran in the room looking semi paniced. "s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." Fuyuki was a bit freaked out so he couldn't speak. Natsumi looks over at Fuyuki and tries to quicken her pace to him...but due to the fact that she was still weak in the legs...made her colapse onto her knees. "Ah!" she freaks a bit as her legs give in and she lands on her knees. "F-f-f-fuyuki what's wrong?" Saburo ran in just at that moment. "I'm ok fuyuki! Don't worry it didn't hit me..." He says. Saburo had a cut on the side of his head. "Giroro..." He whispers to him. "The window in Natsumi's room burst...there's alot of hail..." He sighs and closes his eyes, continuing to whisper to Giroro. "We've been having alot of bad weather...maybe it's global warming...in anycase it shouldn't last long...the storm i mean..." He says, obviously not knowing about the bleeding cut on the side of his head.

Giroro was not one to help Saburo with anything because of their rivalry, but the red frog tended to put aside differences when it came to someone needing help or being injured. It didn't matter who it was... all that mattered was that they were taken care of - a life saved was well worth ignoring the frustration of a petty rivalry. "Come here, Saburo..." Giroro said to the boy, untying the extra bandage from his arm that he had brought with him from the events earlier... just in case something happened. As Keroro's tears seeped through the carpeting in the furnished room, Giroro grew angrier and angrier at his superior's behavior. "GOD DAMMIT, KERORO!... GO DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!" he yelled at him, practically spitting in the green frog's face. "DON'T PUSH ME AROUND, GIRORO!" Keroro replied, distraught over his broken anime merchandise. He continued, "I CAN HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED FOR TREATING ME LIKE THIS!" Giroro wasn't going to have any of his captain's nonsense. Giroro cocked his weapon, aiming it at a wall full of Gundam models, "... Want me to blow the ******** blow them to bits?... GO UPSTAIRS AND WORK ON FIXING THAT WINDOW!" Keroro believed Giroro when he said he would destroy his precious toys, because he had done it many times before, so he ran the hell upstairs just as quickly as he could, making sure to bring a few of the models with him to "save their lives just in case something should happen". After Giroro finished bitching out Keroro, he turned back to Saburo. "... Bend down for a second," Giroro requested of him

"eh? Oh...ok..." Saburo says and bends down. "Is something wrong Giroro? Oh by the way I already fixed the window." He says and smiles innocently. "At least I didn't get hurt..." Natsumi, who had suddenly become extremly exhausted tilts her head down and falls asleep sitting up. Fuyuki remembers something and runs up the stairs past Keroro...as if to be in a big hurry.

Giroro proceeded to wrap up Saburo's head to prevent the bleeding from the wound, not looking at him a majority of the time. He didn't know why, but Giroro thought it was just very awkward to look at his rival in the eye, especially when he was helping him.[/quote]

"Giroro do I have a cut?" Saburo asked not feeling it at all. Suddenly Natsumi tips over on the floor...asleep. Saburo looks at kururu who was looking right at him. "You ok Kururu? You seem frusterated..." He says, being the only one to be able to tell that he's feeling different.

Giroro replies to Saburo, saying, "Yes... just a little scratch from the impact of the breaking window." He finished wrapping Saburo up, and allowed the boy to lift his head back up.  
Kururu, on the other hand, stands there, looking at Giroro but trying not to at the same time... he seemed to be "frustrated" at the fact that Giroro was wrapping up Saburo's wound, but the yellow frog would never, EVER show it. Under ANY circumstances. Was he hiding some hidden AFFECTIONS for the hard-boiled solider? "Kuuu ku ku~..." Kururu laughed as he began to speak to Saburo. He continued shrugging and turning from his friend and Giroro, "... I assure you, I don't know what you mean..." The next thing they all knew, Kururu was walking towards the couch, proceeding to sit down and lounge with his computer, as usual.

Saburo lifted his head and thanked Giroro sincerely. He then turned to Kururu and smirked. He knew kururu was hiding something...only because he knew him so well. "Ah...I see...My mistake kururu..." Saburo turns and see's Natsumi asleep on the ground. Then turns to the door quickly as there was banging on it. He heard a frightened 'Geroooooo' from behind the door. "Eh...? Keroro?"

"What the ******** do you want, Keroro? Finished with that window already?" Giroro inquired to his superior with a hiss in his voice, still inside the room while Keroro was left outside. "... I didn't even see a broken window, Giroro!... What the hell are you trying to pull!" Keroro replied, clearly tearing up as he banged on the door. "... Oh... My mistake," Giroro replied, feeling no sympathy for his childhood friend, as he walked to the couch, slipping a pillow and blanket off of it. It was sitting right next to Kururu, who looked at Giroro's hand as he grabbed for them. Even though he was preoccupied with the computer, he couldn't help but watch Giroro's hand as it moved ever so slightly. What did he find so intriguing about it? Who knows. "Giroro-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~..." Keroro pleaded with him from outside the Giroro had the pillow and blanket, he walked over to Natsumi, bent down near her, lifted her head up ever so gently, and slipped the pillow underneath it. He ended by letting her head back down slowly, and then laying the blanket across her as she slept. "... Don't give me the bullshit, Keroro..." Giroro responded to his dramatic "friend".

Saburo left the room at that exact moment, passing by Kururu without even a look...which he normally did to Kururu. "Fuyuki hasn't returned yet...I hope he's ok..." He thinks to himself and goes to Fuyuki's room. When he opens the door he see's what he feared. Fuyuki had most likely wanted to take a closer look at the storm on the balcony, because he was lying unconscious on the balcony with the door open and a huge chunk of hail right beside his head. Saburo's eyes grow wide. "FUYUKI!" He yells and runs up to him, checking his pulse.

Keroro, Giroro, and Kururu immediately respond when they hear Saburo's yell. Surprisingly the first one up the stairs was Giroro…Followed by Keroro and then Kururu, who even though hated running, ran because of Saburo's involvement.

Saburo was helping Fuyuki inside when suddenly he felt some pain in his head and everything went black. Giroro ran into the room to find Fuyuki lying on the floor inside while Saburo was unconscious outside….and it had begun to hail. "That's probably what hurt him…." Giroro thinks to himself as Kururu and Keroro enter the room. Kururu immediately responds in shock when he sees Saburo unconscious outside on the deck then noticing it was hailing….and that Saburo was being continuously pelted by it.

Kururu walks to Saburo quickly and as he passes by Giroro he says coldly to him, "Help me get him in." Giroro complies. He didn't like Saburo….but that didn't mean he was going to let him die. Giroro helps Kururu get Saburo in and as Kururu goes over Saburo's wounds Giroro looks at Fuyuki's. "GEROOOOO! FUYUKI-DONO!" Keroro screams with worry.


End file.
